Destiny
by Bienniel
Summary: This is the story of how Legolas and Manquare met, fell in love and got married. Set during the events of the Lord of the Rings movies. LegolasOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas or Thranduil, Galadriel or Celeborn but I do own Lhundol and Manquare.

**Chapter 1**

**M**anquárë ran through the bush exhausted. She had been running for days trying to escape a band of Orcs that had attacked her village but they had been determined to catch her and were still on her trail. Desperate to hide from them she darted into a grove of trees and ran smack into another elf. He grunted as her head connected solidly with his middle and putting out a hand steadied her so that she didn't fall.

"Steady on there fair maiden, what's all the hurry" he said.  
"Orcs, they're chasing me," she said.  
Just at that moment the band of Orcs appeared. The elf pushed Manquárë behind him and quick as lightning had readied his bow to shoot and had had taken out the nearest Orc. He continued to methodically kill each Orc as she fumbled for her own bow and arrows. Finally she had notched an arrow to her bow and had joined him in defeating the band of Orcs.

By the time the Orcs had been defeated both elves were breathing heavily and the other elf had almost exhausted his supply of arrows. He walked amongst the bodies and retrieved his arrows from them as well as taking the arrows from their quivers. Then he retrieved Manquárë 's arrows and turning around saw that she was standing there silently watching him.

"You're a fine archer," she finally said.  
"You aren't too bad yourself fair maiden" he said.  
"My name is not fair maiden. It's Manquárë," she said angrily.  
"And I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood" he said.  
"Legolas, an unusual name" she said.  
"As is Manquárë " Legolas said.

The two of them just stared at each other then burst out laughing.

"You know what, I like you" Legolas said to her.  
"You're very forward" she said surprised.  
"I mean as a friend idiot," he said.  
"You're the idiot" she shot back at him but he knew she was joking.

They sat down under the shade of a tree and talked.

"So Manquárë, where are you from anyway?" he asked.

She gave him a rough idea of the place and he nodded.

"Well as you know I'm from Mirkwood and my father is the King there"  
"So are you betrothed to any one" she asked, then kicked herself for doing so.  
He raised an eyebrow at her before telling her that he had refused to participate in any arranged marriage and instead wanted to marry for love.

"I haven't found that love yet so I'm content to wait," he said.  
"That's so sweet" she said.  
"Thank you" he said.

After awhile Legolas got to his feet.

"I guess I'd better escort you back to your village" Legolas said.  
"I guess so," Manquárë said.

The truth was that she didn't really relish going back as her family and arranged for her to marry a male elf her own age who resided in the village. As they walked along she kept darting looks at Legolas. She realized that he was very good looking and realized that he was the sort of elf she wanted to marry one day. She knew that she didn't stand a hope of him actually being interested in her that way as she was an ordinary elf but she couldn't help imagining the two of them together. At the same time Legolas was gazing at her wondering if she was involved with anyone. He told himself to forget about her, as he doubted if anything would happen between them. However he felt that she was very beautiful.

They finally reached the outskirts of her village and he bade her goodbye.

"Wait Legolas, you have to come in and have something to eat. Why you must be starving. I know I am"  
"Why thank you Manquárë " Legolas said.

She went on ahead of her and suddenly he heard her screaming in anguish. Running up the hill he saw that the Orcs had razed her village to the ground. She was on her knees weeping in anguish. Taking her hand he drew her to her feet.

"I think you're going to have to come back to Mirkwood with me Manquárë "  
"But my family, my friends everyone I ever knew lived here. They can't be dead can they?" she screamed at him.  
"No I don't think they are dead but you wouldn't like to know what has become of them because it's not pleasant to talk about"  
"Tell me damn you Legolas" she cried.

Heaving a sigh he told her what she wanted to know. She screamed and clung to him crying piteously. He raised her head so she was looking into his eyes.

"Manquárë I know you're pretty upsetright now and you have nowhere to go but I promise you that you will be happy in Mirkwood and you'll make new friends. I will be there and I promise that I will look after you and ensure that you are treated well. After all I am Prince there so they do have to do what I say to a certain extent.  
"Are you sure Legolas" Manquárë said.  
"Yes. I care about you as a friend and I don't want you to be left vulnerable to attack. I mean what sort of friend would I be leaving you here?"  
"Point taken" Manquárë said.

Legolas suggested they set out so they did. As they walked they talked and Manquárë told Legolas a bit about her life including about being pressured into an arranged betrothal. Legolas asked her if she had actually gotten married before the village was attacked.

"No we were just betrothed, I didn't love him at all so I'm glad that we don't have to marry now" she said.

Legolas was quite surprised to hear this, as he had been quite certain that she had been married. He began to formulate a question for her but an Orc raiding party seemed to appear from nowhere and they had to fight for their lives. During the battle Manquárë suffered a stab wound to her thigh and when the battle ended Legolas saw her clutching at the wound. Gently prizing her fingers away he examined the wound and saw that it wasn't serious. Darting into the bush he found some athelas and quickly returning to her side used it to make a healing paste, which he applied to the wound before binding it firmly. They set out on their way again and camped that night in a glade. There was a pool within the glade and Legolas invited her to swim with him. She accepted but then realized that there was the issue of privacy. When she said so to Legolas he told her he'd leave his breeches on. She decided to leave on her slip so removed everything else. When Legolas removed his shirt Manquárë couldn't get her eyes off his chest. It was firm and toned and she longed to run her fingers over it. They entered the water and the coolness of it relaxed them both. Legolas watched her swimming her long light brown hair floating out behind her and marveled over her beauty. They started splashing each other and had a great time until they started feeling cold. They exited the water and between them got a fire going which soon dried them out. They got dressed again and then Legolas cooked them a simple meal and they ate gratefully.

After their meal they lay down and looked at the stars.

"You know Manquárë, I still fail to comprehend how you managed to escape those Orcs and no one else from your village did"  
"Oh I had gone for a walk and when I returned they were attacking. I was spotted hence my flight away from them"  
"Right that explains it then" Legolas said.

They remained silent for the next few minutes looking deep into each other's eyes. Legolas was suddenly overwhelmed by a desire to kiss her. However he told himself that he hardly knew her so it wouldn't be appropriate. They returned their gazes to the stars and spent the next half an hour stargazing. Eventually they began to feel tired so settled down for the night, Legolas insisting she sleep near him.

They woke the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to go. After a quick wash in the pool they set out once more. By the end of the day they had reached Mirkwood and Legolas lead Manquárë inside his father's dwelling and introduced her to his father. He was sympathetic to her situation and promised her he'd do all he could to ensure that she settled into Mirkwood. He had Legolas show her to lodgings that she could use until a house had been built for her. Once they were there Legolas told her he had duties to attend to but he'd see her around. Then he was gone. Manquárë looked around her and found that the room she'd been assigned was as beautiful as her old home had been. Manquárë bathed in the bath provided and changed into one of the gowns hanging in the closet there. She chose a pale blue one that set off her clear blue eyes. Then she brushed her hair until it shone and allowed it to tumble loose around her shoulders. The effect was stunning.

**Chapter 2 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night after dinner the elves gathered together to share songs and music with each other. Legolas as was his custom opened the meeting with a short speech then the other elves took it in turn to give their contribution. The final elf to contribute, a female shyly made her way to the center of the room. Legolas gazed at her, her beauty entrancing him. Her pale blue dress set off her eyes perfectly and her hair tumbling round her shoulders made her look beautiful. He did a double take when he realized he was looking at none other than Manquárë. She was even more gorgeous than he had realized. Manquárë opened her mouth and began to sing. Legolas was captured by the sheer beauty of the song and her voice and listened his mind a thousand miles away daydreaming of the two of them together as husband and wife.

At the end of the song Manquárë looked around and her eyes met his. Her face relaxed into a smile as she took her seat. Legolas then got up again and closed the evening's proceedings with a song. Manquárë was entranced by his rich baritone tones and just gazed at him open mouthed. He had changed into a silver tunic, which set off his blond hair and blue eyes perfectly. He looked more gorgeous than ever. The elves went their various ways at the conclusion of Legolas' song. Manquárë too had gotten up to leave but Legolas quickly moved towards her and catching her arm turned her to face him.

"That was beautiful Manquárë," he said.

"Thank you Legolas. Your song was exquisite," she said.

"Would you care for a stroll?" Legolas asked her.

"Sure" Manquárë said.

They turned and strolled out the door and along the paths Legolas knew so well. He told her that Elrond had called a council and that his father wanted him to attend.

"I may be gone for sometime Manquárë so I thought I should warn you"

"Can I not come with you Legolas?" she asked.

"It may be too dangerous Manquárë," he said.

"But I'm as good a fighter as you Legolas. Please let me come," she begged him.

In the end he consented to her accompanying him as long as she stayed close by him all the time.

"Oh thank you Legolas," she said.

If the truth were told Legolas had consented to her going with him because he cared deeply for her and didn't think he'd be able to bear being without her for a long period of time. They continued to stroll along the paths of Mirkwood talking about the forthcoming trip.

A few days later, Manquárë found herself seated upon a horse in front of Legolas. Only his father was present to see them off.

"You two make a good couple you know" he joked with them as they prepared to set out. They laughed good-naturedly as they set out. Once out of Thranduil's earshot Legolas commented that the idea of them becoming a couple was not that far fetched.

"Oh I don't think so Legolas, you're a noble elf and I'm just well… a normal elf" Manquárë finished.

"Why should that be a problem? As I said before I want to marry for love not because my intended is noble like me or whatever"

"Yes you were saying that a few days ago but what does your father have to say on the subject Legolas?"

"He's left it up to me to choose my intended" Legolas said.

"Oh" Manquárë said then fell into silence.

They continued on in silence until the sound of Orcs in the distance caused Legolas to tell her to stay silent. He dismounted and told her he was going to scout out the road ahead and see what the Orcs were up to.

"Be careful" Manquárë told him.

She watched as he silently moved off unslinging his bow and withdrawing an arrow from his quiver. He notched the arrow to his bow and held it ready to fire at a moments notice. She held her breath as he disappeared into the bush and didn't let it out again until he reappeared a few moments later.

"They seem to be massing just ahead of us Manquárë so we're going to have to divert from our path as I don't wish to have to fight our way through them" he said.

"But that my be precisely what they want us to do. How many of them were there?"

"Lots" Legolas said, "and I don't believe they know of our presence"

"Oh" Manquárë said.

Legolas remounted and they headed into the bush and began skirting around the Orcs. However Manquárë sneezed alerting the Orcs to their presence and a hail of arrows came their way. Legolas cursed under his breath and instantly replied with a hail of arrows of his own which took out half a dozen Orcs. They spurred the horse on as they heard the Orcs pounding through the bush. Manquárë screamed as an arrow pierced her shoulder. Legolas angrily nailed the Orc who had shot her with an arrow in the forehead. Suddenly they had lost the Orcs and after riding further on to be sure Legolas stopped the horse. Manquárë was sobbing and the arrow was still sticking out of her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Manquárë but this is going to hurt" Legolas said.

He grasped the shaft of the arrow in both hands and suddenly pushed it right though her shoulder so it emerged out the other side. He then snapped the barb off and withdrew the arrow. Manquárë had screamed when he pushed the arrow through as it had really hurt.

"I'm sorry but I had to do that as the barb is hooked and I wouldn't have been able to get it out any other way" he said upon seeing her tear streaked face.

"I'll live Legolas" she said.

He told her he needed to look at the wounds and moving behind her undid the top few clasps of her gown and slipped it off her shoulders. She relaxed as she felt his hands sweep her hair to the side then gently explore the wounds.

"You know, you have very nice shoulders," he told her.

"Are the wounds bad?" she asked.

"They're bad enough. I want you to remain still whilst I find some athelas," he said.

He didn't take long to find some athelas and returning to her quickly made it into a healing past and carefully rubbed it into the wounds. She gasped as he touched the wounds, as they were still painful. He then bound her shoulder and told her not to try to use it then slipping her gown back over her shoulders he did it up again. Then he told her that her hair was a bit matted with blood. However there was a stream nearby so he offered to wash her hair for her.

"Why do you care for me in such a way?" Manquárë asked him.

"Because I care deeply for you," Legolas told her.

She consented to him washing her hair and carefully knelt down by the stream and lowered her head. He scooped up water in his hands and used it to wet her hair then gently worked the knots out.

"In my bag there is some shampoo. Could you use it please?" she said.

He went to her bag and finding the shampoo returned to her and used it to wash the rest of the blood out of her hair. Finally he was done and she was able to get up and return to their things. He could see that she was finding it difficult to keep her shoulder still so made her a sling from some material that was wrapped around some extra arrows he carried. This made Manquárë feel a lot better so Legolas found some wood and got a fire going. After sharing a delicious meal, which Legolas had cooked, the two of them lay down on the ground and shared some songs and poems. The moon came out and its light was reflected in Legolas' hair making him look even more masculine and handsome.

"Manquárë, what happened today is just a taste of things to come. I'm giving you fair warning" Legolas said.

"I'll cope" Manquárë told him.

They continued to gaze at the stars for a short while longer then Legolas doused the fire and they went to sleep. The next morning they set out early as Legolas wanted to reach Rivendell by nightfall. Again they heard Orcs but were left alone until just before Rivendell. There they came across a party of Orcs but the Orcs didn't sense them so Legolas silently dismounted and unsheathing his knives crept up to them and knifed them before they knew what had happened. He returned to Manquárë and after he'd remounted they rode past the Orcs bodies. She turned her head away as they passed the bodies, as the sight of them wasn't very pleasant. Finally they reached Rivendell and the elves there welcomed them.

The next day Manquárë accompanied Legolas to the council of Elrond where it was discussed what should be done with the ring of power. It was decided that it had to be returned to where it had been forged and destroyed. To Manquárë 's horror, Legolas volunteered to assist Frodo who had said he'd bear the ring. Later after the council he told Manquárë that he had felt it his duty to assist Frodo.

Oh Legolas, I can't bear the thought of you going into more danger" Manquárë said.

"I suppose you want to come with us," Legolas said.

"It would be nice" Manquárë said.

Legolas heaved a sigh before telling her he'd see what he could do. To tell the truth he wanted her to accompany him on the quest because he cared deeply for her.

At dinnertime he told her he had gained permission for her to join the fellowship. She beamed and hugged him for all he was worth. During the meal he introduced her to the other members of the fellowship. There were four hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, two men Aragorn, a ranger and Boromir, a dwarf Gmili and Gandalf a member of the Istari. Manquárë smiled and said hello to each as she was introduced. At the conclusion of the introductions one of the hobbits, she couldn't be sure which one said,

"Hey Leggy do you like her?"

"Firstly the name is Legolas and secondly I care for her as a friend only" Legolas said scathingly.

The hobbit seemed to deflate, well and truly put in his place. Manquárë saw him take a drink and then he turned to his neighbor and whispered.

"I reckon he does like her"

"You heard the elf. Shut up." His neighbor said.

After dinner Manquárë retired to her room and packed everything she thought she would need. Then she changed into a more formal gown in preparation for the dance that was to follow. Finally she made her way down to the great hall adjacent to the dining room. Shyly she entered the hall and found a seat on the sideline. Legolas was dancing with some female elves and Manquárë could see that they were all over themselves trying to get his attention. She wandered to the food table and getting some food returned to her place and ate the food watching Legolas as she did so. He was wearing a pale blue tunic, which enhanced the blueness of his eyes. Finishing the food, Manquárë decided to get some fresh air so made her way outside. There she leant against a pillar and relaxed, her thoughts drifting to Legolas. She knew more than ever that she desired a relationship with him. Legolas coming outside interrupted her thoughts.

"Manquárë, I was wondering if you'd care to dance with me?" he asked.

"I'd love to" she said"

"Is it ok if we stay out here?" Legolas asked.

"Sure why not" Manquárë replied looking into his eyes.

The next song came on so Legolas drew her close and they slow jammed to the beat. Manquárë relaxed in his arms and closing her eyes allowed him to gently sway her to the beat. Her eyes shot open a few minutes later when she heard the titter of female elves. Legolas cursed and thrust her away.

"Hi Legolas" came a chorus of female voices.

"Hi girls can I help you?" he asked.

The female elves asked him to go and dance with him so he headed back inside one of them on his arm. Manquárë followed them a few minutes later entering the hall to see Legolas dancing with one of them. She found a seat again and sat and watched them. At the end of the dance Legolas returned her to her seat and then joined Manquárë. They talked quietly until another female asked Legolas to dance.

"How about you dance with me instead of her" Manquárë said cutting the female elf off in mid sentence.

"Thanks I'd like that" Legolas said, flashing a grateful smile at her.

Legolas lead her onto the dance floor and took her in his arms. The two of them swayed to the gentle music that was playing. Legolas smiled at her as they danced and she smiled dreamily back at him.

Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Later that night Legolas made his way to Manquárë 's room and gently tapped on the door.

"Who is it?" he heard her call out.

"It is I Legolas, May I come in?" he said.

"Come in" she said.

He entered the room to find her in her nightgown getting ready for bed.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I feel I should apologize for ignoring you most of the night at the dance"

"Oh Legolas it's ok. It's not as if we are a couple or anything" Manquárë said.

"Yeah" Legolas said.

Manquárë sensed that something was bothering Legolas from the tone of his voice.

"What's wrong Legolas, something's bothering you"

"It doesn't matter" Legolas said.

"Yes it does" Manquárë said.

"I just wish we…just wish we…"

"Just wish we what?" Manquárë asked.

"Were a couple," Legolas blurted out.

"I do too," Manquárë said softly.

Legolas' head snapped up when he heard her.

"Really?" Legolas asked.

"Yes I've liked you since we met but never believed until now that you were interested in me in that way"

"Likewise" Legolas said.

He leaned closer to her and she realized he was going to kiss her but suddenly he heard his name called and had to go so wishing her goodnight left her room. Manquárë went to bed her thoughts on Legolas. She still found it hard to believe that he wanted a relationship with her. She slept well and the next morning joined the others in final preparations for the journey. Legolas joined her and asked her if she was ready for the journey ahead.

"Yeah. I'm ready and rearing to go," she said.

The fellowship then set out and Manquárë walked alongside Legolas. She kept darting glances at him to try and read how he was feeling. The party traveled steadily and didn't stop until lunchtime. Manquárë and Legolas talked quietly as they walked. He told her that he felt that the others didn't need to know that they cared for each other.

"I agree Manquárë said.

That night when they camped Legolas suggested they go for a stroll. Manquárë let him take her hand and the two of them darted into the bush. They found a clearing and flopped down in it laughing and talking.

"Manquárë there is something I want to do which I should have done some time ago" Legolas said.

"And that is?"

"This" Legolas said, leaning forward and brushing her lips with his.

She responded eagerly to his kiss and when they came up for air smiled shyly at him.

After that they just talked and kissed until it began to get late.

"I think we should be getting back," Manquárë shyly ventured.

"Yes I think so melamin" (my love)

They scrambled to their feet and taking hands began making their way back to the camp.

When they got back the other members of the fellowship looked up.

"Where did you two elves get to?" Aragorn asked?

"We just went for a walk that's all" Legolas said.

"I think you did more than that. You like her don't you Legolas?"

"Maybe I do but so what?"

"Don't let your feelings for her get in the way of completing our task"

"I won't" Legolas said.

At the same time Manquárë felt Boromir's eyes on her and turning her head saw him checking her out. The look in his eyes wasn't a pleasant one either and she shuddered and moved closer to Legolas.

"Legolas I don't like the way Boromir is looking at me" she said just loudly enough for him only to hear.

"Relax melamin. I won't let him hurt you in any way" Legolas said.

They spent the rest of the evening talking with the other members of the fellowship and eventually settled down for the night Legolas insisting that Manquárë sleep near him. Manquárë managed to get to sleep but was woken by rustling noises. She sat up with a start when she felt a hand on her leg and saw figures creeping round the camp. Suddenly she realized she was looking at Orcs so she leant over and shook Legolas. He woke and realized the danger straight away. Both elves quietly grabbed their bows and arrows and before the Orcs knew what had hit them they were dead.

"Lle ume quell" (you did well) Legolas told her.

"As did you a'maelamin. (my beloved)

The twanging of their bows and the shouts of the Orcs had roused the rest of the fellowship and they wanted to know what had happened. Between them they quickly explained.

"Well done you two" Aragorn said.

Everyone managed to go back to sleep and the next morning the fellowship continued on its way to the mountain pass. They hadn't traveled very far when they ran into an Orc ambush and had to fight for their lives. Manquárë found herself fighting next to Boromir and in the confusion of the battle the two of them found themselves separated from the rest of the fellowship. Finally they had dispatched their opponents and were alone.

"What's a pretty elf maiden like you doing with the fellowship?"

"Legolas asked me to come" Manquárë said.

"Oh did he now?" Boromir said.

Suddenly he shot a hand out and had pinned her to a tree.

"Cut it out Boromir you're frightening me" she said bravely.

" I like you little elf. What say we spend a little time getting to know each other?"

"What do you mean?" Manquárë said.

As if to answer her he kissed her. She closed her eyes as he continued to kiss her. Suddenly an arrow whistled past her head.

"Get away from her or the next one won't miss" an angry elfin voice warned.

She opened her eyes to see Legolas standing a few meters away an arrow notched to his bowstring, which was drawn back. She realized that he had deliberately aimed to miss Boromir. Upon seeing that Boromir had let her go he lowered his bow and put the arrow back in his quiver.

Boromir turned and ran hurling insults at Legolas as he did so.

"Are you ok melamin?" Legolas asked her.

"Yes thanks to you" she said.

"I would have killed him if he hadn't let you go. I wasn't kidding" Legolas said.

"I would have killed him myself if he'd gone any further" Manquárë said.

"After I'd finished with him" Legolas said grimly.

"Anyway it doesn't matter now because he's gone," Manquárë said.

Legolas drew her close and met her lips with his.

"Let's say we just stay here for awhile," he said winking at her.

"Yeah lets," she said.

They removed their weapons and put them in a pile by a tree within easy reach then sat down and talked and kissed.

"Lle ne vanima" (You are very beautiful) Legolas told her.

Manquárë 's face relaxed into a smile and she cuddled into him.

"Amin mela lle Legolas" (I love you Legolas) she said.

Tipping her head up Legolas guided her lips to his and they shared another tender kiss. When they came up for air Legolas got to his feet and grabbing a clump of grass playfully dumped it in her hair. He was already running as she got to her feet. A fun chase ensued with her finally catching him and putting the grass in his hair. She started running again as soon as she'd put the grass in his hair. After she had been running for a while she glanced around to see that she was all alone. Suddenly there were Orcs everywhere.

Frightened she prepared to fight. As the Orcs surrounded her she dropped into a fighting stance wishing she had her weapons. However she was soon overpowered and taken before the leader of the party. He wanted to know what she was doing there but she refused to talk. He shoved his face into hers and told her that they had ways of making prisoners talk. She bravely remained silent knowing that Legolas would be looking for her. The leader gestured to the Orcs holding her and they dragged her over to a large tree, which had low branches. Manquárë knew that Legolas would be looking for her so had made up her mind to remain silent no matter what they did to her. However she did hope he would rescue her sooner rather than later.

At the same time Legolas had realized that he had become separated from her and raced back to the clearing and grabbed his weapons and hers. A sound caught his attention and it wasn't long before he realized that there were Orcs about. He hoped that he she hadn't been captured but soon came to the conclusion that this was the case. Silently Legolas moved through the woods searching. Finally he heard voices and carefully making his way though the bush finally found the source of them. His blood boiled when he saw the scene in the clearing. Manquárë was hanging by her wrists from a low branch of a tree naked, her back a mess of torn and bleeding flesh, blood running down her legs. Legolas had no doubt in his mind as to what had taken place there. He loaded his bow and began methodically killing the Orcs. Finally he had killed them all and dashing over to the tree let Manquárë down, gently placing her face down on the ground. She was unconscious so being careful not to compromise her privacy he removed his cloak and spread it over her from the waist down. He then used the water in his flask and one of the Orcs shirts to gently clean her wounds. She groaned as he tended to her and he spoke gentle words of comfort to let her know that it was ok. Once he had cleaned her wounds he got some more Orc shirts and used them to bind her wounds. Then he wrapped his cloak around her and lifting her in his arms carried her back to the fellowship.

"Legolas, where have you been? We've been getting worried about you?"

"No time for questions. Manquárë is hurt", "Badly" he added when they didn't move.

"Right Gimli, do you know what athelas looks like?" Aragorn asked

"Aye I do" Gimli said.

"Can you go and find some? And hurry!" he said.

Gimli left on his task and Aragorn came over to Legolas.

"Lets have a look at her wounds," he said.

Legolas placed Manquárë down on the ground on a blanket provided by Aragorn and carefully uncovered her back. Aragorn whistled.

"Nasty! What happened to her?"

"Orcs" Legolas said.

"What? I didn't know that there were Orcs about"

"There were but not anymore. I killed them all. No one does that to the one I care about and gets away with it" Legolas spat, his anger at what had happened returning.

Gimli returned carrying a handful of athelas and Aragorn silently prepared a healing paste then dabbed it on Manquárë's back. She groaned when he touched her wounds, as the flesh on her back was raw meaning that it stung horrendously when touched. Finally Aragorn rebandaged her wounds using fresh hastily made bandages. By this time she was fully conscious. The pain from her back caused her to break into sobs.

"Oh melamin it's ok, you're safe now. I killed those who did this to you" Legolas said taking her hand.

Manquárë sat up pulling Legolas' cloak around her to hide her nakedness.

"Where's my gown?" she asked uncertainly.

Legolas quickly explained the situation to her.

"In my bag there is a change of clothes. Could you bring it to me melamin?" Manquárë asked him.

Legolas nodded and going over to her things got her bag and bought it over.

"Um, I need some privacy here melamin" Manquárë said.

"All right everyone, go for a walk or something," Legolas said.

Everyone got to their feet and headed off into the bush chatting quietly leaving Manquárë and Legolas alone.

"Could you go for a walk too please melamin?" Manquárë asked Legolas.

"I'm not keen on leaving you alone" Legolas replied.

"Damn it Legolas you're a male and I'm a female. Do I have to spell it out to you?" Manquárë snapped at him, her tolerance down due to the pain in her back.

"Ok I'll go over there and turn my back" Legolas conceded, pointing to a grove of trees on one side of the clearing. Manquárë waited until he had done as he said before scrambling to her feet and quickly getting into her spare clothes, being careful of her back as she did so.

"Ok a'maelamin you can come back now" she called out to him once she was dressed.

However Legolas had disappeared into the bush. Suddenly he re-appeared, pushing Boromir in front of him an arrow at his back.

"I caught him spying on you melamin," Legolas said.

"And what did you see" Manquárë inquired in a dangerous tone.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, your boyfriend here was too damn quick for me. Curse him" Boromir spat.

Legolas put the arrow back in his quiver then quick as lightning smashed Boromir in the small of his back with his bow.

"Lasta lalaithamin (Listen to my laughter), as if I would let you look at her. I heard you as soon as you came back you filthy maggot" Legolas snarled at Boromir

"And what are you going to do about it pretty boy?" Boromir sneered.

He got his answer very quickly as Legolas whipped one of his knives out and flipping it around threw it at him. However Boromir ducked and the knife thudded into a tree trunk

"Amin feuya ten' lle"(You disgust me) Legolas spat, dropping into a fighting stance.

"Antolle ulua sulrim" (Much wind pours from your mouth) Boromir said quietly.

"Come here and say that you nadorhuan," (cowardly dog) Legolas said circling Boromir.

"With pleasure scumbag" Boromir said rushing Legolas.

Manquárë watched as Boromir slammed Legolas into a tree. Legolas let out a low growl, as Boromir flung himself on top of him and began punching him. Finally the rest of the fellowship returned. Aragorn and Gandalf quickly separated Legolas and Boromir. Legolas had gotten the upper hand and was beating Boromir up.

"Just what the devil was going on here?" Aragorn asked angrily.

Legolas quietly explained the situation and Aragorn turned to Boromir and angrily backhanded him across the face.

"Don't ever let me hear of you engaging in that sort of behavior again or I'll kill you myself," Aragorn snarled at him, "Now apologize to Manquárë then get out of my sight"

"Sorry Manquárë " Boromir muttered.

He was aware of Legolas staring at him coldly arms folded as he stalked past him and silently vowed that he'd get even with him.

Chapter4


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4******

The next few days passed without incident. Each night after the fellowship stopped to camp, Manquárë and Legolas would find somewhere where they could be alone and spend an hour or so just being alone with each other. Their relationship had grown stronger as they had journeyed and they had fallen deeply in love. Finally the fellowship reached the mountains and began the long journey over them. Manquárë stayed close to Legolas aware of Boromir behind her. She still didn't trust him and probably never would. As they moved higher up the mountains it grew colder and colder and snow began to fall. Manquárë shivered and pulled her cloak closer around her to try to keep warm. Legolas kept whispering words of encouragement to her to help keep her going. However the snow got heavier and heavier until the fellowship had to take cover under an overhang. Legolas pulled Manquárë close to him and she was grateful for his body heat as it kept her warm. Whilst they huddled under the overhang Legolas told Manquárë that no matter what happened on the remainder of the journey he would look after her

The fellowship found the going harder and harder and finally Gandalf had to admit that they would have to find another way to get to the other side of the mountain. Their only other option seemed to be to go under the mountains via the Mines of Moria. Frodo as the ring bearer was given the choice and he chose to go through the mines. Legolas muttered something in elvish, which Manquárë didn't quite hear. She guessed though that he was expressing his displeasure at having to go into a dwarven dwelling. She herself wasn't keen on the idea but knew that the fellowship had no choice. Legolas helped Manquárë work her way back through the snow as they made their way down the mountain.

"Legolas, I'm so glad I'm with you," she told him.

"As am I" Legolas replied.

Manquárë told him she would have worried a lot about him had she stayed behind.

Finally the fellowship reached the gates of Moria only to find them closed. There was an inscription over them which said 'Speak friend and enter' Gandalf uttered several different words none of which had any effect on the doors.

"Is this going to take long?" Manquárë asked Legolas.

"I couldn't say" Legolas told her.

The two of them moved away from the party slightly and whispered to one another and clasped hands.

"I want you to stay close to me at all times whilst we are in there ok a'maelamin" Legolas said.

"Sure I can do that" Manquárë said.

Legolas began to say something else only Aragorn beckoned to him.

"Remember melamin, never leave my side" Legolas said as they hurried over to Aragorn.

The party cautiously entered the mines and looked around them once their eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Manquárë was right beside Legolas as they entered. They hadn't gone very far when a slithering noise caused everyone to turn around. Manquárë shuddered when she saw the cause of the noise. It was a big creature with many tentacles and as she watched one shot out and wrapped itself around Frodo's leg. He found himself dangling upside down in the air. Instantly Aragorn and Legolas had pushed their way to the front of the party and began firing arrows and hacking at the creature. Manquárë stood transfixed as Legolas put an arrow in the center of the creatures' head. The creature let go of Frodo and he was able to scramble to his feet and back inside the mines. Legolas returned to Manquárë 's side and assured her that the creature wouldn't bother them again. However it suddenly surged out of the water and scuttled into the mines so everyone had to run. No sooner had they gotten past the first arch there was a thunderous roar and the entrance of the mines collapsed preventing the creature from reaching them. It also meant they had no choice but to go through the mines. Manquárë and Legolas had run side by side hand in hand. When the party came to a stop Manquárë looked at Legolas with huge eyes.

"What was that a'maelamin?" she asked her voice quavering.

"I don't know and thank the heavens that it's no longer menacing us"

"Oh gosh Legolas I'm getting scared" she said then burst into tears.

Legolas wrapped his arms around her and held her close as her shoulders shook with sobs.

"Manquárë it's ok I won't let anything in here harm you" Legolas said in her ear.

"Oh Legolas you make me feel much safer when you say that" Manquárë said.

She lifted her head and their gazes met. After a few moments Legolas dropped his head and his lips found hers. The kiss was a hungry searching kiss and it seemed to last for an eternity. Finally they came up for air, noticing Boromir watching them.

"Yes?" Legolas asked.

"Nothing" Boromir said continuing to stare at Manquárë.

"Nadorhun! (Cowardly dog!) I know you're staring at her. Well she's mine and don't you forget it" Legolas growled.

Boromir stalked off muttering about what he was going to do to Legolas.

"It's ok melamin he's gone," Legolas said seeing the look of fear on her face.

The fellowship cautiously moved through the mines eventually reaching a hall containing a stone slab with a shaft of light streaming down on it. Gimli had pushed his way to the front and quickly ran over to the slab then sunk to his knees and sobbed. It was the tomb of his cousin and he was distraught. Meanwhile Gandalf had found a book and was reading from it. It turned out that the dwarfs had dug too deeply in the mine and had unleashed a Balrog. Both Legolas and Manquárë blanched when Gandalf mentioned the Balrog. Legend had it that the Balrog were a kind of policeman for the elves and the elves detested them.

"I hope we don't encounter the Balrog" Manquárë said to Legolas.

"Likewise" Legolas said.

"Manquárë could see that he was concerned but not frightened.

Suddenly Pippin knocked a skeleton on the edge of a well and it fell down the well with a resounding clanging sound.

"Fool of a Took. Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity" Gandalf thundered at him.

The two elves looked at each other and almost burst out laughing. It took a supreme effort from them to control themselves. Suddenly their enjoyment of the situation turned to fear as drums began booming. Everyone prepared for battle and Legolas tossed Boromir some spears to bar the door with. No sooner had he done so then some arrows embedded himself in the door near his face. Legolas and Manquárë fired instantly and several Orcs by the door fell. Suddenly the door fell and to everyone's horror the Orcs had a cave troll.

Everyone found himself or herself fighting an orc including Manquárë. She was back to back with Legolas and the two of them made a great team. Finally the Orcs were defeated leaving only the troll left to kill. Legolas waited sensing that he would get his chance and finally his chance came. The troll's chain caught around a pillar and Legolas darted up it. Balancing precariously on its head Legolas loaded his bow and pulling back the bowstring put an arrow into the troll's head. It roared and lurched around so Legolas quickly leapt down off its head landing lightly on the floor. Manquárë rushed over to him.

"You gave me a heck of a fright melamin, are you ok?"

"I'm fine a'maelamin" Legolas assured her.

He had to turn his attention away from her again as the troll was still lurching around. The elves seemed to fire as one and the troll fell to the ground two arrows sticking out of its throat.

"Great minds think alike eh melamin," Legolas said smiling at her.

The fellowship quickly ran from the room and down a maze of passages until they came to a long flight of stairs. They began descending them only to be stopped by a chasm separating the flight of stairs into two parts. Legolas looked at Manquárë and she nodded knowing what he intended. She grabbed his hand and they took a running leap at the chasm clearing it easily. Boromir quickly followed and just as Gandalf was about to jump an arrow came hissing down. Legolas and Manquárë turned as one loading their bows and firing at their unseen assailants. Two Orcs fell from above their foreheads pierced by an arrow. The elves turned back to the fellowship and Gandalf leapt the gap. More arrows rained down.

"Manquárë! Tuup amin!" (Manquárë! Cover me!) Legolas said urgently.

Manquárë immediately turned loading her bow and began firing at the unseen enemy. Orc after orc fell felled by her arrows while the rest of the fellowship cleared the gap. Finally only Aragorn and Frodo were left. A large piece of the stairway had fallen away leaving their piece teetering.

"Lean forward" Aragorn ordered Frodo so he did.

Their piece of the stairway slowly fell forward until it touched the rest of the stairway. They quickly joined the rest of the fellowship and hurried down the rest of the stairs as the piece they had been on fell into the chasm.

They ran along the corridor to the bridge of Khazad Dum and across it, Manquárë and Legolas holding hands. Once the fellowship had crossed the bridge Gandalf turned and planted his staff in the middle of the bridge and standing there firmly thundered,

"You shall not pass"

To everyone's horror a flaming monster rose up from the darkness of the chasm below where Gandalf was standing. Gandalf kept telling it, it couldn't pass and it eventually released a flaming whip, which caught Gandalf around the middle and yanked him over the edge. He clung to the edge for a moment just long enough to see that the fellowship had not moved.

"Run you fools" he snapped then disappeared.

"Gandalf! Noooo! Frodo yelled making to run to the chasm.

Boromir grabbed him and carried him screaming out of the mines. Manquárë couldn't believe he had gone and had tears running down her cheeks as she exited the mine, Legolas just behind her. The company paused to have a rest and Manquárë leant against a rock and sobbed. Legolas seeing that she was distraught took her in his arms and held her close whispering gentle words of comfort. She clung to him deeply saddened by the loss of Gandalf. Legolas caressed her head and continued to whisper words of comfort. Finally Manquárë dried her eyes and lifted her head finding Legolas lips with hers. He shared a tender kiss with her. Manquárë noticed Boromir watching their kiss but decided not to worry about it.

"Damn Legolas. I wish she were mine" Boromir thought.

While they rested Boromir plotted to get even with Legolas. He intended to see to it that the Orcs captured him. Manquárë sensed his enmity towards Legolas and leaning towards him warned him about him.

"I'm well aware that he means to get even with me. I'm keeping my guard up" Legolas assured her.

Towards noon Aragorn decided to get everyone moving and asked Legolas to help him get the hobbits up and moving. He gently told Frodo they should get moving and Frodo reluctantly got to his feet. Everyone began moving intent on reaching Lothlorian by nightfall. Manquárë jogged alongside Legolas and the two of them whispered to each other. They were halfway to Lothlorian when a party of Orcs ambushed them and the pleasant walk they had been enjoying turned into confusion. Manquárë yanked her bow from her back and quick as lighting loaded it and began firing at the Orcs. Legolas was determinedly firing arrow after arrow felling many Orcs. Manquárë kept firing at the Orcs until Boromir ordered her to run. Everyone else was running so Manquárë did, as he commanded not stopping to look back. After what seemed to be an eternity everyone stopped running. Aragorn informed them that they weren't far from Lothlorian and would seek sanctuary there. Manquárë looked around for Legolas but to her surprise and horror he wasn't with them.

"Where's Legolas?" she demanded.

"I saw him fall and I suppose the Orcs got him" Boromir said, "I'm sorry Manquárë I know you love him but I doubt if we'll see him again.

Manquárë sunk to the ground sobbing. She couldn't believe it. How could Legolas who was so light and elegant on his feet just fall? She supposed he'd tripped on a root or something. However she felt certain he hadn't tripped and continued to mull over the possibilities of what could have happened.

What had happened was this: As everyone had begun running, Boromir had turned around and punched Legolas squarely in the jaw. He had fallen, knocked unconscious by the blow and had been left behind. The Orcs following had of course captured him and taken him to Mordor for interrogation. Legolas woke, finding himself in a darkened cell.

Where was he and how had he got there? As his head cleared he remembered what had happened.

"Boromir lle utinu en lokirim! Amin nauva ndengina lle manka lle ikotane sai vee' very a' cron he." (Boromir you son of snakes! I will kill you if you so much as dare to hurt her.) Legolas growled pacing the floor. He knew he had to escape from where he was as he was imagining Boromir doing all sorts of things to Manquárë. Examining the cell he determined that the only way out was the door. Then he realized that his weapons had been taken away.

"Curse you Boromir," he growled.

Suddenly his keen elf hearing heard footsteps coming towards his cell. He positioned himself behind the door so when it opened he could jump the Orcs and escape. He poised himself ready to spring into action as the door opened. With an elven war cry he launched himself onto the Orcs. Taken completely by surprise they put up very little resistance and soon Legolas was free. He cautiously made his way down the corridors of Mordor by good chance coming across his weapons lying unattended in an empty room. He quickly slung his quiver over his shoulder buckling it on as he strode down the hall. Yanking an arrow out he quickly loaded his bow and held it ready.

At the same time Manquárë was mulling over what had happened to Legolas and suddenly she realized what had happened. Boromir must have done something to him enabling him to be captured. Springing to her feet she whipped one of her knives out and before Boromir knew what had happened she had the knife against his throat.

"Ok Boromir, start talking and make it quick. I'm not in the mood to be mucked around with. What did you do to him?"

"I just arranged it so he'd be captured and out of my hair" Boromir said.

"What did you do damn you" Manquárë said tightening the knife against his throat.

"Knocked you pretty little boyfriend silly that's all. Oh and I hope I ruined his good looks"

"Amin feuya ten' lle." (You disgust me.) Manquárë declared.

"I'm sure you'll learn to love me," Boromir said eyeing her.

"Auta miqula orqu." (Go kiss an Orc.) Manquárë said.

I'd rather kiss you actually," Boromir said.

Manquárë jerked the knife away from his throat.

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood to waste my time killing you although to be honest I should kill you"

"As if I could care," Boromir said.

"Legolas won't be as reluctant to kill you as I" Manquárë warned.

"As if he'd escape the Orcs" Boromir said laughing.

Manquárë slapped him hard before striding away sheathing her knife as she did so. She was furious with Boromir and swore that if the Orcs killed Legolas she wouldn't hesitate any longer to kill him. In the meantime there was nothing to do but wait. She did however inform Aragorn of what had happened and he took Boromir aside and gave him a good dressing down.

Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Legolas continued to carefully make his way through the maze of halls that was Mordor. Furious at Boromir he vowed to escape and teach him a lesson once he'd caught up with him. However his plans of escape quickly evaporated when Orcs suddenly surrounded him. He fought fiercely but there were too many of them and he had no hope of beating them all. Eventually they subdued him and took him to the interrogation room where he was forced into a chair and shackled to it. A mean looking Orc stood over him.

"Ok elf, we know you know something that we don't and one way or another we'll get it out of you. It would be less unpleasant for you if you co-operate with us" the Orc snarled at him.

"Auta miqual amin sundo" (Go kiss my butt) Legolas growled, in no mood for questions.

The Orc turned away from him for a split second then turned back, backhanding Legolas across the face. Legolas' head snapped back and he tasted his own blood.

"Amin feuya ten' lle." (You disgust me.) Legolas snapped.

The Orc began beating him and demanding that he talk but Legolas remained silent. The Orc gestured to another who unshackled Legolas and dragged him over to a post in the corner of the room. He was half unconscious from the beating he'd been given so put up no resistance. The Orc shackled him to the post then tore his jacket and shirt off and then the first Orc asked him again to talk.

Legolas remained silent determined not to give in. He heard a whistling noise and then pain flooded across his bare shoulders. The Orc was using a whip to try to get him to talk! Legolas remained silent despite the pain so the Orcs retired for a conference.

Over the next few days Legolas endured many ways of making prisoners talk but remained silent throughout. Finally they gave up trying to make him talk so they threw him back in his cell. Naked, bleeding and in great pain he crawled into the corner of the cell drawing on thoughts of Manquárë to keep him from going crazy from the pain.

While all this had been going on the fellowship had been resting at Lothlorian and recuperating from the wounds suffered in the fights leading up to their arrival there. Manquárë had constantly thought about Legolas and wondered if she'd ever see him again. Boromir constantly wanted to start a relationship with her but she pushed him away. One day he came to her as usual and asked her to start a relationship with him.

"You know I could never love you after what you did to Legolas" she snarled at him, her eyes flashing with anger.

Boromir caught her arm and pinned her down on her bed.

"Shut up and don't fight me or I'll kill you" he snarled.

Manquárë hissed and lifting her knee rammed it into his groin. His eyes opened wide and he fell off her with a thud, groaning and clutching at his groin. Manquárë grabbed one of her knives and held it out in front of her.

"I won't warn you again you k'sh uuvanimo."(evil monster), Manquárë snarled flipping the knife dangerously from hand to hand. "Get out or I'll kill you and I won't hesitate this time" Boromir just stood there as if to dare her to do so. Angrily she threw her knife at him but missed. He strode forward as she reached for her other knife and grabbed her preventing her from doing so. She screamed and struggled against him but he was too strong. However several Lothlorian elves had heard her scream and a few minutes later burst into her room. Boromir had pinned her down on the bed and was moving his hand toward the clasps of her dress. The elves quickly pulled Boromir off her and took him away. A female elf stayed with her to counsel her.

Legolas was slowly recovering from his harsh treatment by the Orcs. He began planning to escape and late one night managed to get out of his cell. He cautiously made his way to the nearest room looking for clothes, as he'd been naked ever since the Orcs had stripped his garments from him during one of their sessions with him. Inside the nearest room he found some Orc garments and weapons including bows and quivers full of arrows. Quickly dressing he grabbed an Orc bow and a quiver and hurried back into the hallway determined to find the way out. Looking right and left he made up his mind and hurried the way he'd chosen. An Orc leapt out at him and he coolly put an arrow in its forehead and then ran past it and on down the hallway. He became more and more desperate to find the way out as he ran along what seemed to be one corridor after another. Finally he felt a cool breeze on his face and deduced he couldn't be far away from the entrance. After what seemed like another 10 minutes but was probably only a few minutes Legolas quite suddenly found the way out. However there were 3 Orc guards to get past. Legolas carefully shot one with his bow then used two arrows to stab the remaining two. Yanking his arrows out of their corpses and retrieving the other arrow from the third Orcs corpse Legolas ran like the wind to the nearby forest then began making his way to Lothlorian.

After 3 weeks travel Legolas finally arrived in Lothlorian and found that the fellowship was still there recovering from the wounds they had suffered in the battle with Orcs they had had before reaching there. His immediate concern was to see if Manquárë was ok so he asked after her and was directed to her quarters. Hurrying there he found her in a state of upset being counseled by another female elf.

"Manquárë, mani marte?" (Manquárë, what happened?) He asked.

Manquárë's head shot up.

"Legolas? Is it really you melamin?"

"Yes it is I a'maelamin" Legolas said moving to sit beside her on the bed.

"Oh Legolas Boromir tried to… tried to…"

"Tried to what?" Legolas asked.

"Do what he was going to do the first time you stopped him" Manquárë sobbed.

Legolas' blood boiled to hear this but his first concern was to calm Manquárë down. The female elf realizing that the two of them were obviously a couple from their conversation had quietly excused herself. Legolas had wrapped his arms around Manquárë and was letting her cuddle into him. This calmed her down and once she was calm Legolas asked her to tell him what happened. Manquárë took a deep breath and launched into what had happened. Legolas heard her out then told her he wouldn't let it happen again.

"Oh melamin I'm so glad to hear you say that. I missed you terribly and thought that…thought that…thought that you were dead.

"Well unluckily for Boromir I'm still here" Legolas said.

He dropped his head finding Manquárë's lips with his own and the two of them shared the first kiss they had had in some weeks.

"You don't know how good it feels to be holding you and kissing you a'maelamin," Legolas said gently caressing her hair.

Just then Boromir walked into the room intent on finishing what he had started. The elves had eventually let him go after he'd promised to leave Manquárë alone. Of course he had no intention of keeping his promise. Suddenly the blood drained from his face as he saw who was sitting with her.

"You weren't supposed to come back elf," Boromir growled.

Legolas' head shot up at the sound of Boromir's voice and his eyes flashed with anger.

"You caused me to be captured by the Orcs, to suffer great pain and then I find out that you are still trying to hurt Manquárë. Well it ends here Boromir"

"That it does Legolas…with you dead!" Boromir snarled pulling a knife and launching himself at Legolas.

Legolas, fuelled by anger grabbed his arm, forced him to drop the knife then slammed him back against the wall. Boromir was stunned and the next thing Manquárë knew, Legolas had loaded his bow and fired!

Boromir fell dead to the floor, Legolas' arrow protruding from his forehead.

"Good riddance to that andodulin (Gate bird (slain enemy)) Legolas growled, striding over to Boromir and yanking the arrow from his forehead.

"Legolas! Did you have to kill him?" Manquárë asked in some shock at what had happened.

"Yes I did, I got the distinct impression that he had come back to finish what he started. It was in defense of you and also to be honest I had sworn to kill him for what he did to me that day we were fleeing the Orcs to here. Besides which he would have killed me or at least tried to if I hadn't killed him first so it was also self defense"

"Oh Legolas thank you for stopping him from hurting me again" Manquárë said.

"It's no problem melamin and anyway he had it coming to him. I'd had as much as I could take from him"

Several elves had heard the arrow being fired and had come to the room. Seeing Boromir dead they enquired as to what had happened. Legolas told them the truth and they told him that they would have to inform Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Legolas nodded understanding and they left.

"I too must leave you for now" Legolas told Manquárë, "I must take a bath and change into garments more befitting an elf of my status"

"Ok Legolas I'll wait here for you" Manquárë said.

Legolas left the room and a short while later returned clad in a silver tunic and breeches. His hair was wet and clinging in clumps and he was carrying a comb with him.

"Could you comb my hair for me melamin?" Legolas asked her.

"Of course maelamin" Manquárë said taking the comb from him. He sat down on a chair and she began carefully combing the knots out of his hair.

"Legolas, I was wondering, what did the Orcs do to you anyway?" Manquárë asked.

"You don't want to know melamin," Legolas said.

"Please, I have to know" Manquárë said.

Reluctantly Legolas reiterated the events that had befell him from the time Boromir had punched him until he'd arrived in her room at Lothlorian. Manquárë was horrified.

"I'm glad you killed him. He deserved it doing that to you" Manquárë said vehemently.

Once Manquárë had combed his hair and it was knot free she asked him if he wanted anything else done with it.

"Could you braid it for me so it doesn't get in my face. That's why I keep the front braided you know"

Manquárë gently gathered the front of his hair and began braiding it.

"You know Legolas, you look so much nicer with your hair all loose" she murmured in his ear.

"I know a'maelamin but it obstructs my vision especially during a fight" Legolas said

Manquárë finished braiding his hair and secured it then he turned to face her.

"Manquárë, during all the horrible things they did the only thing that kept me going insane from the pain was thoughts of you. I love you Manquárë and I've realized that I want us to spend eternity together. Will you marry me and come to the Undying Lands with me when it is time to go?"

"Yes yes yes" Manquárë screamed happily.

Legolas hugged her and kissed her tenderly then drawing back from her slipped off the ring he was wearing on his right ring finger.

"Manquárë, I'm giving this ring to you to symbolize that we plan to marry. It is the custom of Mirkwood elves and my father gave my mother this ring when they decided to marry then she passed it on to me do the same.

"I'd be honored to wear your ring a'maelamin" Manquárë said.

Legolas smiled at her then taking her left hand in his slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. Then he drew her close and kissed her intently. When he broke the kiss, Manquárë smiled at him.

The two of them went down to a communal area and found the rest of the fellowship there relaxing and socializing with some Lothlorian elves. Everyone wanted to know what had happened to Legolas so he briefly elaborated.

"Um Legolas, care to tell me what happened to Boromir?" Aragorn said.

"I killed him," Legolas said simply.

"So it is true. He was harassing Manquárë again wasn't he?"

"Yes he was. He tried to hurt her again shall we say. Secondly, he caused me a lot of suffering at the hands of the Orcs. Suffice to say I was very angry with him and had sworn to kill him if he touched Manquárë again. Oh and he tried to kill me as well"

"That makes two of us," Aragorn said. I'm glad you killed him as it saved me from having to do it.

"I'm glad I saved you the bother," Legolas said.

"So what happened after that?" Aragorn asked.

"Legolas asked me to marry him!" Manquárë burst out!

Everyone's head swung around hearing this, as they couldn't believe it.

"Way to go Leggy" The hobbits burst out.

Legolas smiled.

"We aren't getting married until Frodo has completed the task entrusted to him," Legolas said.

"I'm pleased for the pair of you as you make a great couple," Aragorn said.

That night the elves of Lothlorian threw a banquet followed by a dance to celebrate Legolas and Manquárë's betrothal. Manquárë wore a beautiful silver gown, which took Legolas' breath away. He wore his silver tunic, which went well with her dress. The meal was a traditional elven meal and they enjoyed it tremendously especially Legolas who had not tasted such food in some time. Celeborn and Galadriel wished Legolas and Manquárë a happy future together and promised that they would attend their wedding. Legolas nodded and told them that his father, King Thranduil would be honored to have them stay in Mirkwood for as long as they liked.

"Please thank your father for his kind offer and tell him we will be glad to take it up," Celeborn said.

"I will Legolas said.

"Thank you Prince Legolas of Mirkwood" Celeborn said.

Later that night Celeborn took him aside for a private chat.

"Legolas, about what happened this morning in Manquárë's room. Galadriel and I were aware that Boromir had been making unwelcome advances towards your intended and we knew of his treachery during the fellowship's flight from the Orcs. We aren't going to say anymore about it other than to say that we understand why you did what you did"

"That's a relief," Legolas said,

"Ok we'll say no more. Return to your lovely wife to be and enjoy your evening" Celeborn said.

Legolas shook hands with him then returned to Manquárë who was talking with some other female elves.

"Manquárë, melamin would you care for a dance?" Legolas asked.

"I'd love to" Manquárë said.

Legolas led her onto the dance floor and the two of them cuddled up and danced to the music playing.

Later that night the two of them went for a stroll.

"Manquárë, you are so precious to me that I'd hate for anything to happen to you so I was hoping that maybe you'd consent to staying here whilst the fellowship completes its task in assisting Frodo. Also I think there is going to be a war between the free peoples and the Orcs and I'd like to fight in it as I have a few scores to settle with the Orcs who tormented me whilst I was held captive in Mordor.  
"Oh gosh Legolas do you have to? What if you're killed in battle? I'd die if I had to live without you"

"Oh melamin" I know. I know. I would feel exactly the same way" Legolas said, "but we must win this battle if Frodo is to have any chance of succeeding in this quest. I promise I will return to you and then we will return to my family in Mirkwood and become husband and wife.

"Oh Legolas, go if you must I can't stop you but please come back"

"I will come back I promise" Legolas said kissing her head.

**Chapter 6 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day the fellowship set out again, leaving Manquárë behind. Legolas had convinced her that it was for her own safety that she remain in Lothlorian.

"I will be back I promise melamin" (my love) Legolas told her.

"Until then a'maelamin" Manquárë said.

"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au" (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again) Legolas told her.

They shared one last kiss then he was gone. Manquárë watched the fellowship go until she could see them no longer. Returning to her quarters she offered up a quick prayer for Legolas' safety then sat and brushed her hair until it shone.

The next few weeks seemed to pass very slowly and Manquárë longed for news of Legolas. Finally one day an elf arrived bearing news. It seemed that war had indeed erupted and Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were in the thick of it. Manquárë's heart sank.

"Is Legolas ok?" she asked.

"How should I know?" the elf asked rather rudely.

"Please, I have to know. I'm his intended," she said sensing he knew more than what he had said.

"He's fine and killing lots of Orcs, my lady" The elf said, suddenly reverent.

Manquárë couldn't understand his change of attitude but then it hit her. Legolas was a prince therefore she was to become a princess when they married. Manquárë's heart soared to hear that Legolas was ok.

Lothlorian remained a place of tranquility and Manquárë found she was very happy there. Finally 3 months later Legolas returned. Manquárë had seen him coming and had run out to meet him. The two of them had flown into each other's arms and hugged and hugged, kissing for all they were worth. Finally they came up for air.

"Manquárë, a'maelamin it's so good to see you" Legolas said.

"Comamin lindua ele lle" (My heart sings to see thee) Manquárë said softly.

She lifted her head and found his lips with hers and they shared another kiss.

"It's over maelamin, Frodo was successful and the war is over" Legolas said.

"Really? That's wonderful. Shall we get married now a'maelamin?"

"Soon soon" Legolas promised.

He went in to speak to Celeborn and Manquárë freshened up while he did so. Finally he returned to her and the two of them went for a stroll.

"Tell me all your adventures please Legolas" Manquárë said.

"Where shall I start? Ok we left here and went by river someway. Eventually Frodo decided he couldn't trust us so set off alone. Aragon, Gimli and I made our way to where the Free Peoples were gathering and joined the army there. The next day there was the most terrific battle. I must have killed dozens of Orcs including those who hurt me in Mordor. It was a glorious battle though and we were victorious. It took me three weeks to make my way back here as I got ambushed several times. I fought my way though each one and here I am.

"Oh Legolas you're so brave" Manquárë said.

They had reached a clearing and were completely alone.

"Oh Manquárë, I've missed you terribly. How have you been and what have you been doing while I've been gone?" Legolas asked.

Manquárë reiterated her activities of the past 3 months.

"I thought about you constantly melamin and wondered what you were up to"

"As did I," Legolas said.

Legolas suggested they sit in the shade of a large tree in the clearing for a while. Manquárë was agreeable so they lowered themselves to the ground and relaxed. Legolas casually draped an arm around Manquárë's shoulder and she rested her head against his chest.

"Oh Manquárë a'maelamin, (my beloved) it gladdens me to know that soon we shall be husband and wife. What are your thoughts on having hini?"(children)

"Amin mela lle Legolas ar' amin naa valin a'cael lle hini" (I love you Legolas and I am happy to have your children) Manquárë said, gently caressing his cheek.

"Oh Manquárë you don't know how happy that makes me feel" Legolas said his lips inches from hers.

"Well we have to produce an heir to the throne that will one day be yours don't we a'maelamin?" Manquárë said tapping Legolas gently on the nose.

"True" Legolas said.

He kissed Manquárë and then they just sat there and looked at the scenery for a while. Eventually it began to grow late so they made their way back to the dwellings.

The next day Legolas wished to begin the journey back to Mirkwood. Galadriel and Celeborn wished them well on their journey and gave them gifts for Thranduil. After farewelling Celeborn and Galadriel they set out, Manquárë in front of Legolas on his horse. Their journey was an uneventful one and 3 weeks later they reached Mirkwood.

"Ah it's good to be home," Legolas said softly to Manquárë.

"Aye it is" Manquárë said.

They dismounted and hurried inside. Legolas was keen to see his father so they hurried straight into his dwelling. Thranduil was delighted to see that Legolas had returned.

"How goes it my son?" Thranduil asked.

"I am very well father" Legolas said,

"And you Manquárë?" Thranduil asked.

"I am well" Manquárë said.

"Father, I have chosen the one whom I wish to marry" Legolas announced.

"And who is this elf you intend to marry"

"It's Manquárë. I love her very much and have asked her to marry me," Legolas declared slipping his arm around Manquárë's shoulders.

"What did I tell you my son? I told you that you and she would make a good couple. Did you give her your mother's ring?"

"Of course father" Legolas said.

"We must hold a banquet to celebrate and you and her will be the guests of honor"

That night Manquárë and Legolas arrived at the banquet hand in hand. All the elves there that had gathered cheered as they entered the hall. They were delighted that their prince had chosen himself a wife. After a delicious meal the elves shared songs and poetry. Legolas announced that he had composed a new song. Getting to his feet he proceeded to sing it. Manquárë listened carefully and to her delight the song was about her. As she listened to the song she was inspired to compose a poem about Legolas. She shared her poem at the conclusion of Legolas' song and he was delighted with it. Then the two of them relaxed and listened to other poetry and songs. Even Thranduil contributed a song of his own. During a lull in the sharing, Manquárë asked Legolas about his mother.

"Oh she's gone to the undying lands. Father wanted to go but I was too young to take the throne. Once we're married he plans to go and leave us to rule Mirkwood.

"You mean I'll be your queen?"

"Yes and a beautiful one at that" Legolas told her.

After the banquet the elves retired to a communal area and conversed. Legolas and Manquárë began discussing wedding arrangements. Legolas explained to her that it was the custom for Mirkwood elves to be wed in the traditional way. Since Legolas' father was King it was he who would wed them.

"I think you'd look lovely in white," Legolas told her.

"I'd been planning to wear white as it happens" Manquárë told him.

She and Legolas chatted for a while longer then socialized with the other elves around them. Everyone wanted to congratulate them on their betrothal and promised to attend their wedding. It seemed that everyone felt they were a good couple and meant for each other. Manquárë beamed as the elves gave her compliment after compliment.

Later that night, Manquárë went for a stroll along the paths of Mirkwood. She was lost in a world of thoughts and didn't notice an elf approach her.

"Hello Manquárë" the elf said, jolting her out of her thoughts.

Manquárë had never been more surprised in her life to hear that voice, as she had not expected to hear it again. It was the elf she had been betrothed to before the Orcs had destroyed her village.

"I thought the Orcs got you Lhundol" Manquárë said.

"Nah I hid from them as I wanted to be sure you were ok. You may not love me but I love you and it would have broken my heart to find that the Orcs had killed you"

"Well as you can see I'm still very much alive"

"So Manquárë we can marry then as arranged"

"Actually no we can't. I'm betrothed to another," Manquárë told him.

"What? But you can't. You're betrothed to me remember" Lhundol said indignantly

"I thought you were dead" Manquárë retorted.

"Well I'm not so you'd better tell your so called intended that you don't want to marry him after all"

"Atua miqula orqu" (Go kiss an Orc) Manquárë said angrily, "I love Legolas and I am going to marry him. I don't love you"

"So that's his name. I'll have to go and see him then and explain the situation to him if you won't"

"Leave Legolas out of it" Manquárë said.

Lhundol just smiled at her and walked off.

"What?" Legolas said in amazement.

"He wasn't killed as I thought he was" Manquárë said.

"How long have you known?" Legolas asked her a hint of anger in his voice.

"I only found out today honest" Manquárë said.

"Really?" Legolas asked sarcastically.

"Yes really. Legolas, it is you I love not him. I have never loved him," Manquárë said.

"Well, melamin I think it is time I met this Lhundol for myself" Legolas told her.

Manquárë smiled and took Legolas' hand in hers.

"Shall we a'maelamin?" Manquárë asked.

"Lets" Legolas said smiling.

Lhundol was in a communal area and talking with some elves when he saw Manquárë enter hand in hand with a handsome male elf.

'So this is Legolas' Lhundol thought.

"Hello Lhundol" Manquárë called out.

"Manquárë, melamin it is so nice to see you again and this is?"

"My name is Legolas and Manquárë is melamin not yours" Legolas snapped.

"Oh really? For your information we've been betrothed since before the Orcs destroyed our village"

"It was an arranged marriage of which I wanted no part," Manquárë snapped.

"Oh I'm so sorry a'maelamin," Lhundol snapped.

"Manquárë is a'maelamin!" Legolas snarled.

"Oh really? Says who?" Lhundol sneered.

"I do and I am a prince so am to be respected"

" Lle naa htaren nauselle" (You are prince in your imagination) Lhundol snapped.

"Llie n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina" (You're ugly and your mother dresses you funny) Legolas snarled.

"Lle holma ve' edan" (You smell like a human) Lhundol shot back at him.

"C'mon let's go" Legolas said to Manquárë, determined to keep his temper in check.

They turned and began walking away only to have an arrow whistle past Legolas' head.

He spun around instantly his bow drawn an arrow notched to it. Lhundol was holding his bow and it was obvious that he had fired at Legolas. Legolas was furious and marched back to him.

"Care to enlighten me as to why you just tried to kill me nadorhuan (cowardly dog)" he said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"I'm just fighting to defend what's rightfully mine" Lhundol snarled.

Legolas saw red.

"For the last damn time Manquárë is not interested in you bonehead" he said, then putting his bow away punched Lhundol so hard he sent him flying across the room. He returned to Manquárë who was smiling.

"Diola lle" (Thank you) she said, "he wouldn't listen to me when I said I wasn't interested in him"

They left, Legolas' arm around Manquárë's shoulders, Lhundol unconscious on the ground across the room.

**Chapter 7 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7******

A short while later Lhundol regained consciousness. He was confused and disoriented at first but gradually his mind cleared and he recalled the events that had caused him to be knocked out.

"Amin autien a' ndegina lle Legolas" (I am going to kill you Legolas) Lhundol muttered as he stormed out of the room. The other elves there had been staring at him and making comments about how he could have dared to dispute their prince's intended with him. Of course Legolas wouldn't stand for it and they believed in their prince.

"Taren lle sundo" (Prince my butt) Lhundol sneered under his breath"

At the same time Legolas and Manquárë were sitting in Manquárë's quarters talking.

"Oh Legolas I love no elf but you" Manquárë said.

"I know and it irritates me to know that that bonehead wasn't killed by those Orcs. I wish they had killed him," Legolas said.

"Well he's alive and well so what shall we do about it"

"Ignore him" Legolas said firmly.

"He has a point though melamin," (my love) Manquárë said, "We were betrothed so he does have a legitimate claim on me"

"So do I a'maelamin," (my beloved) Legolas replied, "After all we are betrothed and you wear my ring"

"I know and to be honest I'd rather marry you than him. I don't love him but I'm deeply in love with you"

"Oh Manquárë you don't know how happy that makes me feel" Legolas said.

He dropped his head and their lips met in a sweet and tender kiss. At that precise moment Lhundol walked into Manquárë's room without knocking expecting her to be alone catching them kissing.

"Get away from my intended ugly" he spat at Legolas.

He and Manquárë flew apart at the sound of his voice.

"Lasta lalithamin, Manquárë mela amin il lle" (Listen to my laughter, Manquárë loves me not you) Legolas sneered laughing in Lhundol's face.

Lhundol saw red and launched himself at Legolas and the two elves grappled and exchanged insults. Manquárë ran from the room directly to Thranduil's quarters and quickly explained the situation to him. He sent two elves to separate Legolas and Lhundol and being them to him. Not long after the elves returned along with Legolas and Lhundol. Lhundol had blood dripping from his nose and his right eye was rapidly turning black and swelling.

Thranduil glared at both of them then told them he wouldn't tolerate such disgraceful behaviour from adult elves especially his son who was a prince and had to set an example for the other elves in the community.

"Well we had to settle this somehow" Lhundol burst out. "After all Manquárë is rightfully mine"

"Manquárë, is it true that you were/are betrothed to this elf?"

"Yes but I was forced into the betrothal. I wanted no part of it. It was our parents who wanted us to marry so it was to be an arranged marriage so to speak"

"Lhundol is this true" Thranduil asked.

"Yes" Lhundol muttered, "But I love her" he burst out.

Thranduil turned to Legolas. You don't need to tell me about you and Manquárë as I already know about the two of you"

"So what is to be done Father?" Legolas asked.

"I think it only fair that Manquárë choose whom she marry," Thranduil said.

"I want to marry Legolas" Manquárë said with no hesitation, moving to stand next to Legolas.

He slipped his arm around her shoulders and met her lips with his.

"Thank you Manquárë" he whispered to her.

Thranduil declared the matter closed and ordered Lhundol banished from Mirkwood never to show his face there again. Lhundol sulkily left and Legolas and Manquárë retired to a communal area. They talked and socialized with the elves there for a while. Then Manquárë decided to go for a walk and left Legolas talking with some friends. Manquárë strolled to a clearing and sat against a tree and thought about the whole Legolas/Lhundol situation. She knew that Lhundol was pretty upset but it was his own fault for insisting she continue with the arranged betrothal. Suddenly a rustling in the bush disturbed her. To her surprise Lhundol emerged.

"I thought you had been banished" Manquárë said.

"I circled back and hid," Lhundol told her.

He had moved very close to her and the next thing she knew he had taken her in his arms and met her lips with his. She struggled and tried to push him away. At the same time Legolas was perched in a tree above them watching them in amazement. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw them kissing. Silently he descended from the tree and returned to his dwelling hurt and angry.

Manquárë finally managed to extract herself from Lhundol's embrace and slapping him across the face, gathered her skirts and ran back to her dwelling shaking. She locked the door behind her then went to bed and fell into a disturbed sleep. The next morning a pounding at her door waked her. Checking she saw that it was Legolas.

"Quel amrun melamin" (Good morning my love) Manquárë called out to him as she opened the door.

"I know what you're up to Manquárë" Legolas greeted her coldly.

"Amin hiraetha? Amin n'rangwa" "I'm sorry? I don't understand" Manquárë said confused.

" I saw you kissing that nadorhuan," (cowardly dog) Legolas growled.

"It's not what it looked like and anyway why did you follow me"

"I didn't follow you" Legolas snapped. "I just happened to be nearby and I heard his voice so naturally I wanted to know what he was up to and boy was I surprised"

"Dammit Legolas I was trying to push him away. Didn't you see that?"

"No I didn't" Legolas said getting up.

"Legolas wait, please you have to believe me" Manquárë said tears in her eyes"

"I'm sorry but I don't believe you". Oh and before I go I'll have my ring back thanks. It's over Manquárë. I can't marry an elf who cheats on me"

Sobbing Manquárë tore his ring from her finger and threw it at him.

"Get out" she screamed at him as he scrambled to catch it.

"Amin feuya ten lle" (You disgust me) Legolas said as he left.

Manquárë flung herself on to her bed and sobbed. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Not long after Lhundol turned up and naturally he attempted to console her. She turned on him in a fury and began clawing and scratching at his face. He was much stronger than her and quickly subdued her. However she slammed her knee into his elfhood and he gasped and fell back his eyes wide.

"Get the heck out of my room before I kill you" Manquárë hissed at him.

He ignored her and getting to his feet advanced towards her. She turned to run but he caught her by her hair and jerked her close to him.

"Listen to me Manquárë, you might as well come with me and marry me. I mean he won't marry you now so what course is there for you?"

"I'd rather die than marry you!" Manquárë declared.

At the same time Legolas was socializing with some of his friends.

"Legolas manke naa Manquárë?" (Legolas where is Manquárë?) his friends asked.

"Amin caela n'noa ar'amin umma malia" (I don't know and I don't care) Legolas said.

"Have you two had a fight?" his friends asked.

"Suffice to say I called off the wedding" Legolas said.

"Oh why?" his friends asked.

"I caught Manquárë kissing that scum Lhundol" Legolas said grimly.

"No just wait a minute idiot, I might not know Manquárë very well but I do know that she loves you Legolas and would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. Did she tell you what happened?" one of his friends interjected.

"First of all I'm not an idiot and secondly yes she did but I don't believe her. She said she was trying to push him away but I don't think so!"

"For your information Legolas I was there too and she was very unhappy with what he was doing and put up quite a fight before he let her go" another of his friends said.

"What?" Legolas asked in horror.

"You heard me. He was kissing her and she didn't want him to" his friend explained.

"Oh no what have I done?" Legolas burst out.

"Whatever it is if you hurry you may be able to put it right" his friends said.

Legolas turned and dashed out of the communal area and down to Manquárë's quarters.

Knocking he entered to find her struggling with Lhundol who was holding her by her hair and telling her that he, Legolas wouldn't marry her.

"That's where you're wrong you tosser," Legolas said.

"Legolas? I thought you were mad at me" Manquárë said cautiously.

"I was but my friends told me a thing or two and set me straight. One of them saw what happened the other night and got through to me that you were telling the truth. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can melamin," Manquárë said.

"And as for you Lhundol, I believe my father ordered you to leave. You shall leave and I will ensure that you do" Legolas said in an I'm not in the mood to be mucked around with tone.

Lhundol glared defiantly at Legolas.

"Going to make me?" Lhundol asked.

"If that's what it takes then yes," Legolas declared.

Lhundol refused to move so Legolas took a step towards him and yanked him away from Manquárë. Lhundol jerked away from Legolas then pushed him so hard he fell over backwards.

"I'm not going anyway you bastard. You stole Manquárë from me and I intend to get her back no matter what it takes" Lhundol said determinedly.

Legolas was back on his feet in an instant an angry look on his face.

"Lhundol, why can't you get it through your thick head that she doesn't want you" he asked.

"Because her parents decreed that she had to marry me and marry me she will" Lhundol declared.

"Like heck she will. I fully intend to marry her"

"Over my dead body you so called prince"

Manquárë saw Legolas turn purple with rage.

"Lhundol, don't ever call me that again" he said through clenched teeth, one hand straying to his bow before he checked it.

"Pah I'll marry her see if I don't" Lhundol snarled then abruptly turned and stalked out of the room.

Legolas turned to Manquárë who had been silently listening to their exchange.

"Manquárë, I owe you a huge apology. I don't know why I didn't realise that it was he kissing you not the other way around. I was a fool and I'm so embarrassed. I should have known that you wouldn't have kissed him since it's obvious you don't love him"

"It's ok Legolas. I knew you'd come to your senses eventually"

"So I'm forgiven then?"

"Of course you are a'maelamin. I love you so I couldn't stay mad at you for long" Manquárë said smiling softly.

Legolas drew her against him and found her lips with his. Their kiss lasted an endless minute and as they came up for air Legolas looked at her.

"I want you to have this again," he said slipping his ring off.

Manquárë beamed as he slipped it on to her finger. Once again she was wearing his ring showing their intention to marry and their wedding was back on!

The two of them got to their feet and exited Manquárë's room and rejoined Legolas' friends. When they reached the communal area they stopped short. Lhundol was there and Legolas' friends had surrounded him. He looked very uncomfortable as Legolas' friends were hurling insults at him. He looked up and seeing Legolas and Manquárë pushed his way through Legolas' friends to meet them.

"Huan! (Dog!) She's mine and you know it" Lhundol snarled.

"We shall just see about that" Legolas sneered.

Lhundol began to answer him but Thranduil striding into the communal area interrupted him.

**Chapter 8 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"There is to be a contest between the two of you" Thranduil announced, "and the winner will be able to marry Manquárë"

"And I'm going to win father" Legolas declared.

"Actually I think I'll win" Lhundol declared.

The other elves snickered knowing that Lhundol was sadly mistaken if he thought he could defeat Legolas.

Both Legolas and Lhundol strode from the room each in his own thoughts.

"Legolas you will win won't you?" Manquárë asked.

"I expect I will. As if he could beat me. Pah I know his kind all talk and not much action"

Over the next few days Legolas and Lhundol trained hard for the contest. Thranduil had informed them it would be a test of riding, archery, stealth and of course strength. Manquárë was always with Legolas when he trained encouraging him and criticising his technique so he knew where to improve. She also trained so her abilities would improve making her more formidable in battle should the need arise to defend herself. One afternoon after the two of them ended archery training for the day, Legolas suggested they bathe in a nearby stream. Manquárë agreed so they strolled to the stream and stripped down, Manquárë to her slip and Legolas to his breeches. Then they dived in letting the cool water relax them. After having a bit of fun splashing each other the two of them leaned against the bank and relaxed. Legolas slipped his arm around Manquárë's shoulders.

"You know Manquárë, you look beautiful today" Legolas said.

"And you look very handsome my prince" Manquárë said.

"I'm so glad my friends set me straight, my princess. I would have hated myself if I hadn't married you after all" Legolas said.

Manquárë smiled at him and he returned the smile then guided her lips to his and kissed her softly. At that exact moment Lhundol appeared. Seeing what was going on he picked up a stone and tossed it into the water. Legolas and Manquárë separated and looked to see what had caused the splash that had startled them.

"Oh it's you" Legolas said, "Can't you ever leave us in peace?"

"May I join you?" Lhundol asked.

Legolas looked at Manquárë. She shook her head not wanting him around.

"Sorry but the lady wants us to be left alone so no thanks" Legolas said.

"I don't care I'm coming in anyway" Lhundol said removing all but his breeches and diving in making a big splash.

"I said kela! (go away)" Legolas said.

"Why don't you just shut up ugly," Lhundol said.

"Atua miqula orqu" (Go kiss an Orc) Legolas hissed between clenched teeth.

Lhundol gave him a dirty look and settled down on the other side of Manquárë.

"Buzz off Lhundol" she said.

"Who's going to stop me eh Manquárë? Him? I don't think so"

Legolas leant across Manquárë and grabbed a clump of Lhundol's long dark hair.

"Listen dickhead we want to be left alone so why don't you just get lost eh"

Lhundol angrily knocked Legolas' hand off his hair.

"This is a free stream isn't it? Therefore I can bathe here if I want"

Legolas looked at Manquárë.

"Shall we leave a'maelamin (my beloved)?"

"Yes lets. I don't care for his company" Manquárë said turning her back on Lhundol and facing Legolas.

The two of them climbed out of the stream. Legolas positioned himself between Lhundol and Manquárë so Lhundol couldn't see anything.

"Get out of the way Legolas" Lhundol snarled.

"Atua miqula orqu (Go kiss an Orc) Legolas said.

He and Manquárë began walking away when all of a sudden something struck him from behind. It felt cold and wet.

"Manquárë, melamin, (my love) could you tell me what just hit me?" he asked.

Manquárë turned her head.

"You were hit by a handful of mud and it's all through part of your hair and some has run down onto your breeches," she told him.

"Charming. Now I'll have to have a bath drat it," Legolas snapped irritated at Lhundol's childish behaviour.

A few days later the contest finally arrived. The first event was archery and for this Legolas and Lhundol had to shoot at a distant branch. Lhundol went first and hit the branch with his first try. Legolas then took careful aim and released his arrow, which flew straight and true splitting Lhundol's down the middle.

"Curse you" Lhundol snarled.

"I'm really sorry" Legolas said sarcastically.

Lhundol turned his back on Legolas and angrily prepared for his next shot. Their next target was another branch further back than the last one. Lhundol again hit the branch with his first shot. Legolas coolly loaded his bow and prepared to fire but as he released the bowstring something knocked into him spoiling his aim and his shot went wild. He spun around wanting to know who had bumped him.

"It was Lhundol" Manquárë burst out.

"Nandor! (Coward) Legolas snarled.

"My I fire again father?" he asked.

"Yes you may. I saw him deliberately knock into you" Thranduil said.

This time Legolas' shot was straight and true and his arrow again split Lhundol's.

The riding event took place that afternoon and for this the two elves had to ride over a course involving various obstacles. They would leave at the same time and the first one back was the winner. As soon as Thranduil gave the word the two elves were off. Legolas quickly put a large gap between him and Lhundol. The course took them through much of Mirkwood and it soon became clear that Legolas was the superior horsemen. Lhundol found himself left alone and quickly decided to take a short cut. Legolas who was well ahead of him had no idea of his treachery and carried on. He was flying and was quite certain he would win. All the obstacles so far had proved no problem to him and he whistled a gay tune as he thought of his beloved Manquárë who would soon be his for eternity.

Lhundol once certain no elf was watching him swung off the trail and began riding through the bush. He planned to re-enter the course ahead of Legolas and hopefully no one would be aware of his shortcut. As he rode through the bush he thought about Manquárë and what he would do with her after they were married. He felt sure that she would come to love him as he loved her. Quite suddenly he re-entered the course and spurred his horse onwards. He encountered various obstacles and none seemed to give him any bother until he had to clear a high wall. Unbeknownst to him there was a pool of mud on the other side that he had to clear as well. Aiming his horse at the wall he rode hard at it and soared upwards. Unfortunately for him he had miscalculated his jump and the horse's back legs caught on the wall unseating him sending him headfirst into the mud.

Spluttering and cursing he scrambled to his feet and looked wildly round for his mount. It wasn't far away so he quickly mounted and spurred the horse into action. However there suddenly came a clip clop of hooves then Legolas soared effortlessly over the jump and cleared the mud easily. Seeing Lhundol covered in mud he guessed what had happened and burst out laughing.

"Hey Lhundol, you tried to cheat didn't you. Well your ducking serves you right. See you at the finish" Legolas called out over his shoulder, as he overtook Lhundol.

Lhundol clenched his teeth and sped up. The two elves were neck and neck and Lhundol tried to force Legolas from the track. He snarled and held his ground resulting in Lhundol falling back. Again Lhundol tried to force Legolas from the track and this time Legolas flew from his horse striking his head on a tree. Lhundol smirked in triumph and sped towards the finish.

Manquárë was conversing with Thranduil when she heard the sound of hooves approaching the finish. She swung round expecting to see Legolas riding towards her but instead saw Lhundol riding towards the finish. She was dismayed but hid it and instead put a smile on her face.

"Well done Lhundol," she said.

He galloped past then dismounted. Everyone waited for Legolas but he never arrived so a search party was dispatched and not long after returned an unconscious Legolas in their midst. Manquárë paled and let out a small scream. Rushing to his side she could see that he was still breathing but had an awful lump on his head. What on earth had happened to him? Manquárë followed the elves as Legolas was carried inside and laid down on a bed. A cold compress was held against his head to reduce the swelling. Finally half an hour later his eyelids began to flicker and then he woke up.

"Where's that scumbag" he snarled sitting up.

"Lhundol?" Manquárë asked.

"Yes Lhundol, he forced me off the track and I came off my horse and belted my head on a tree. Where is he? I'm going to murder the swine"

"Are you ok Legolas? I mean that's an awful lump you've got there on your head"

"Apart from a damn sore head I'm fine. I've got a hard head," Legolas said.

Legolas stood up but everything seemed to spin around him so he had to lie down again.

"I don't think you are ok are you?" Manquárë said

"Perhaps not" Legolas conceded.

It turned out that Legolas had concussion so he would have to stay in bed for a day or two to recover. During that time Thranduil conversed with him and asked him what had happened. Upon hearing what Lhundol had done, Thranduil became very angry and disqualified him from the contest leaving Legolas free to marry Manquárë. Manquárë was delighted but Lhundol was livid.

"Curse him and his father," he ranted.

Striding to Manquárë's quarters he caught her by surprise and dragged her down to his horse.

"Let me go Lhundol" she growled.

"I don't think so. You are going to marry me whether you want to or not," he snapped.

"_LEGOLAS!_" Manquárë screamed.

Lhundol slapped his hand over her mouth. She angrily bit it and he hissed and yanked it away. Angrily he flung her over his horse and tied her wrists and ankles together.

"_LEGOLAS HELP!!_" Manquárë screamed.

Legolas had heard her screams and tried to go to her assistance but his concussion caused him to fall back unable to stand. He called to his friends but by the time they had gotten down to the stables Lhundol was long gone.

Lhundol rode deep into the forest where some of his friends were hiding waiting for him to arrive with Manquárë. One of them was the head of the village that was next door to their former village and he had agreed to marry them. Lhundol yanked Manquárë off the horse and told her to stay quiet and to co-operate or else.

"Atua miqula orqu" (Go kiss an Orc) Manquárë snapped.

"You can't escape me," Lhundol said, yanking Legolas' ring off her finger and flinging it away.

"Please no" Manquárë begged.

However Lhundol's friend began the ceremony. Manquárë frantically tried to break the ropes that bound her but to no avail. However just as Lhundol's friend was about to pronounce them to be husband and wife a hail of arrows rained down upon the clearing.

Lhundol and his friends immediately replied with a hail of arrows of their own and suddenly there were arrows everywhere. Manquárë screamed and closed her eyes terrified of being hit. After what seemed like an eternity the arrows stopped flying and Manquárë opened her eyes to find Lhundol and his friends dead, arrows sticking out of their chests. She didn't know if the attackers were elves or Orcs so she kept quiet and played dead. Hearing footsteps and voices she willed herself to stay still and not to scream. As the voices got closer she recognised them as elvish voices. Sitting up she saw 6 of Legolas' friends emerge from the bush surrounding the clearing.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok" one of them said, "we couldn't see you very well and we weren't sure if you were alright. It was quite a battle those four put up"

"I'm just glad you elves showed up as if you hadn't I'd be Lhundol's wife by now" Manquárë said relieved.

**Chapter 9 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Manquárë and Legolas' friends gathered up the arrows and took the weapons of the dead elves.

"Pity we had to kill them" someone said.

Manquárë was frantically looking for Legolas' ring as she knew he'd be cross if he knew that it had been lost. One of his friends eventually came across it and recognising it he bought it over to Manquárë.

"This is Legolas' ring isn't it, the one his mother gave him"

"Yes that's right he gave it to me as a symbol of our intent to marry. Lhundol removed it from me and threw it away" Manquárë said.

Legolas' friend returned it to her and she slipped it back onto her finger. The horses belonging to Lhundol and his friends were standing patiently a few metres away.

"Shall we take their horses?" one of Legolas' friends asked.

"Lets, the stable could do with some more horses" another elf replied.

Everyone mounted including Manquárë who chose to ride Lhundol's horse. The other 3 horses were attached to horses being ridden then the party set out on the trip back to Mirkwood. Manquárë's heart was considerably lighter as she knew that Lhundol was no longer a threat.

Finally they were back in Mirkwood. Manquárë dismounted and hurried inside to see how Legolas was. He was lying quietly in bed reading a book when she entered his room.

"Legolas, how are you feeling?" Manquárë asked.

Legolas' head shot up and he abruptly closed the book.

"Manquárë, a'maelamin (my beloved) are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Manquárë assured him.

"Where's that bastard? I'm going to kill him for kidnapping you like that"

"He's dead" Manquárë said quietly.

"What!" Legolas exclaimed.

"He and his good for nothing friends were killed by your friends in a fierce exchange of arrows. One of his buddies was marrying us but didn't get to complete the ceremony thank heavens"

"Oh thank heavens for that" Legolas said, pressing a kiss into her hair.

The two elves chatted for a while then Manquárë slipped out to freshen up. When she returned Legolas was sitting up.

"Come here melamin,"(my love) he said holding his arms out to her.

Manquárë went to him and sat down on his lap.

"Oh Manquárë, melamin it pained me so to think of you with him" he said caressing her hair.

"Legolas I'd never willingly…."

"Sssh a'maelamin, it's ok I know you wouldn't. Just let me hold you close" Legolas cut her off"

He had wrapped his arms around her and now he dropped his head and shared an intense kiss with her.

"Amin mela lle Manquárë, (I love you Manquárë) let us be wed as soon as possible," he said.

Three and half weeks later, Manquárë, clad in a white flowing gown was escorted into a beautiful clearing where the elves of Mirkwood as well as a group from Lothlorian including Celeborn and Galadriel were gathered. Legolas was standing with his father waiting for her, clad in his silver tunic and as he saw her he smiled. Manquárë beamed as she was led to join him.

"Vedui il'er. Lye naa sinome a' ver amin utinu Taren Legolas en' Mirkwood ar' Manquárë en Greenmeadow. (Greetings all. We are here today to wed my son, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and Manquárë of Greenmeadow) Thranduil began the ceremony.

"Naa eller ai edhel ya nerna a'arrn sina yanw?" (Is there any elf who wishes to stop this joining?) Thranduil asked.

Legolas and Manquárë clasped hands as they waited to see if any elf disputed their marriage.

Thankfully no elf moved or said anything so the ceremony was able to proceed.

"Lle Legolas sana Manquárë vee' lle verne'?" (Do you Legolas take Manquárë as your wife?)

"Uma" (Yes) Legolas said.

"Lle Manquárë sana Legolas vee'lle verno?" (Do you Manquárë take Legolas as your husband?)

"Uma" (Yes) Manquárë said.

"Vee Aran en' Mirkwood ta ona amin seasara a' quen lle verno ar' verne" (As King of Mirkwood it gives me great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife) Thranduil said.

Manquárë beamed at Legolas.

"Lle aa' miqul lle verne" (you may kiss your wife) Thranduil said.

Legolas smiled at Manquárë then drew her close and kissed her tenderly.

"Amin on lle Legolas ar' Manquárë Greenleaf, Taren ar' Tarien en' Mirkwood" (I give you Legolas and Manquárë Greenleaf, Prince and Princess of Mirkwood) Thranduil declared.

The elves cheered as Legolas and Manquárë turned to face them. Then Legolas led Manquárë from the clearing.

That evening the elves threw a banquet in honour of Legolas and Manquárë's marriage. They enjoyed the evening of singing and dancing that followed. All their friends were delighted that they had finally gotten married. At the conclusion of the evening Legolas helped Manquárë move her few possessions to his dwelling. It was much larger and fancier than the lodgings she had occupied until then. Once she had moved everything in and arranged it, Legolas gave her a tour of his place and she was very impressed with it.

"I look forward to tasting your cooking my beloved wife" Legolas said kissing her on the nose.

"And you shall tomorrow morning" Manquárë promised.

She spent the evening planning the fine breakfast she would cook for Legolas.

The next morning she was up early to put her breakfast plans into action. Legolas was awoken by the smell of her cooking and getting up he silently entered the kitchen and slipped up behind her.

"Quel amrun a'maelamin" (good morning my beloved) he said slipping his arms around Manquárë's waist.

She smiled and turning her head kissed him on the cheek.

"Something smells good" he commented.

"Yes it's our breakfast cooking Manquárë replied.

Legolas moved back so she could continue cooking and a few minutes later the meal was ready. Manquárë served it and then the two of them sat down to eat it.

"Manquárë, you are a wonderful cook," Legolas said a few moments later. "The last female that cooked for me was Lailath and her cooking was no way near as good as yours"

"Why thank you melamin" Manquárë smiled, "but who is/was Lailath?" she asked.

"Lailath is my previous girlfriend. We were together for 400 years but in the end we drifted apart after she met another male"

"Why didn't you ever tell me about her? I told you about Lhundol who by the way is the only elf I was involved with"

"Well I didn't think it was relevant after all we ended 50 years ago" Legolas said.

"Is she still around?"

"She lives in the next village over from us. I tell you what, we'll visit her and I'll introduce you"

"That sounds wonderful" Manquárë said.

The two elves set off that afternoon and after a short ride reached Amverin, Lailath's village. Legolas led Manquárë to Lailath's home and knocked. A few minutes later a pretty female answered the door.

"Legolas!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Lailath, how goes it with you?" Legolas asked.

"I'm fine Legolas and yourself?"

"Just got married yesterday. This is Princess Manquárë of Mirkwood, my wife" Legolas said gesturing to Manquárë.

"Well what do you know? So did I to Telmarin"

"So you're still together after 50 long years"

"Yes and very happy. I can see that you're very happy too and I'm pleased for you. You and her make a great couple"

"Thank you Lailath" Legolas beamed, "Is Telmarin in? I'd like to introduce Manquárë to him"

"No he's out at archery practice but he'll be home shortly. Why don't you come in for a drink whilst you wait?"

"Thank you. I'd like that" Legolas said.

Ha and Manquárë entered Lailath's dwelling and took a seat. She bustled around getting them each a drink. Once she joined them Manquárë shared a bit about herself, as did Lailath. Then Legolas shared about his recent activities.

"Ah Legolas, you're always the fighter aren't you?" Lailath said.

"He was always rushing off on some cause or another," Lailath explained.

The three elves talked until Telmarin got in. Lailath introduced him to Manquárë and he remembered Legolas.

"About time you got yourself hitched Legolas. That's a fine catch you've got yourself," Telmarin said.

**Chapter 10 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The four elves chatted for a while then Legolas and Manquárë returned to their dwelling. As it was near to lunchtime Manquárë prepared a light meal for the two of them. After they had eaten they sat in the communal area of their dwelling and talked. Legolas rested his head on Manquárë's lap. She absently played with his hair and then noticing he'd drifted off to sleep slowly unfastened his braid and loosened his hair letting it flow down over his shoulders. She began finger combing his hair and softly singing a song. Finally she had finished so quietly reached for a book and read whilst Legolas slept. He slept for an hour waking when Manquárë gently lifted his head so she could get up to answer the call of nature. When she returned to him he was sitting up his hair gently falling round his shoulders.

"Did you undo my hair melamin?" Legolas asked.

"Well who else would idiot?" Manquárë said.

"Don't worry I'm not mad at you. I'm not expecting to fight in any battles today" Legolas said.

A few weeks later Manquárë began to suspect she was with child. Her body had undergone several subtle changes that she had also noticed in other female elves who were with child. However she didn't' know for certain and wouldn't know until it became more obvious. She was very excited, as she had longed for children for the past 50 years. Legolas had gone away on a hunting trip so she wouldn't be able to inform him until his return which wasn't for a few weeks. The next few weeks proved to be long and lonely although there was no shortage of company for Manquárë. She was firm friends with a number of the female elves who lived in the community and they would gather each day and sit and talk about what was happening.

One morning a messenger arrived informing Thranduil that Legolas had been captured by Orcs and was being tortured for information. He summoned Manquárë and told her he had bad news.

"What is it Father?" Manquárë said.

"Legolas has been captured by some Orcs and is even now being tortured to extract information from him.

Manquárë paled at this news and the world seemed to spin around her. Mercifully darkness quickly descended. She woke in her bed a cold compress on her head her friends sitting beside the bed.

"Hey Manquárë are you feeling better. We heard that you'd fainted"

"No I'm not all right I just received the most horrible news" Manquárë said.

She quickly elaborated what Thranduil had told her bursting into tears when she had finished.

"Oh Manquárë that's awful. Do you know whether he's still alive or not?"

"I have no idea and what makes it worse is that I'm with child and he doesn't know yet"

"You're joking" her best friend Ellaire said. She had met Ellaire whilst in Lothlorian and Ellaire was staying with her whilst she was away.

"I'm not joking. I know I'm with child as my body has been changing"

"If its any consolation you haven't been told he is dead so presumably he is still alive" Ellaire said.

Manquárë waited and hoped over the next week and finally another messenger arrived telling Thranduil that Legolas was still alive but only just. Some elves from Rivendell had attacked the Orcs camp freeing Legolas in the process. They were bringing him to Mirkwood as he spoke. Thranduil conveyed the news to Manquárë who was visibly relived. Now she faced an anxious wait until he arrived. She was not sure what she was going to see so she prepared herself for the worst. When the Rivendell elves arrived they were bearing a stretcher which contained Legolas. Manquárë took one look at him and nearly fainted. He was in a bad way but the worst thing was that the Orcs had cut his hair off and Manquárë knew he'd be horrified when he found out. Elves never cut their hair and it was their pride and joy. Manquárë herself always brushed her long brown hair until it shone.

Legolas was semi conscious and Manquárë could see from his face that he was in great pain.

"Manquárë?" he said his voice strained from the pain.

"It's me melamin" (my love) Manquárë said.

"I don't know if I am going to continue to live. I am tired and in great pain"

"Of course you're going to live melamin. Why you're going to be a father a'maelamin" (my beloved)

"You're with child?" Legolas gasped out.

"Yes I am" Manquárë said.

Legolas managed to smile for a few moments then fell back exhausted from the effort. Manquárë watched as he was carried away hoping the healers would be able to restore him to health.

3 weeks later Legolas finally walked through the door of their dwelling. He was still recovering but well enough to return to Manquárë. It had been touch and go at first as his injuries had been severe but the healers had pulled him through.

"Hey melamin how are you" Manquárë asked him.

"Still a bit sore but recovering well"

"Oh that's great" Manquárë told him.

"I'm a little self conscious about my hair though. I nearly lost my temper when the healers told me"

"Don't worry it'll grow long again"

"I know but I'm going to look weird until then"

Manquárë looked at his head and saw that his hair was still pretty short.

"I look like one of those humans don't I" Legolas growled.

"I'm sure everyone will understand" Manquárë told him.

"Can you remember much about what happened to you?" Manquárë asked.

Well the hunting trip was a success until we were ambushed by the Orcs. I killed most of them but one somehow got behind me and hit me over the head curse it. I was knocked out and when I regained consciousness was at the their camp. Believe me you don't want to know what they did to me. Suffice to say I suffered greatly. I remember when they cut my hair though as I was fully conscious. I was tied up and two of the brutes held me while another used his knife to shave my head. They had threatened to do so unless I talked. I had told them they could get stuffed and that I would reveal nothing"

"Legolas please tell me what else they did to you"

Heaving a sigh Legolas elaborated. Manquárë was aghast.

"I hope those Rivendell elves killed them," she said.

"They did" Legolas said.

Over the next 8 months Manquárë experienced all the joys and pain of pregnancy. Legolas gradually recovered from his injuries and his hair grew back. By the time Manquárë had reached the end of her pregnancy his hair was down to his shoulders and looked relatively normal. Manquárë was practicing her archery when she went into labour and the first she knew that her baby was coming was pain in her stomach. When she realised what was happening she retired inside to her bed and summoning Legolas despatched him to summon the healer. The healer came straight away and assessed Manquárë's condition. The birth was imminent so the healer prepared her to give birth. Not long after she began giving birth and after a surprisingly short time was the proud mother of a baby girl elf. Assuming it was over Manquárë relaxed, but to her surprise the contractions began again and it seemed that another baby was coming. A few minutes later another baby had been born, this time a boy elf. Legolas who had been present for the whole birth was bursting with pride.

"Well done melamin. Our children are beautiful aren't they" Legolas said.

"Yes they are and have you noticed the boy looks like you and the girl like me" Manquárë smiled.

"What are their names?" the healer asked.

"Nilcore and Firnnov" Legolas and Manquárë said almost at the same time.

They laughed as they realised they'd spoken together.

"Those are nice names," the healer told them

Manquárë smiled then fell back exhausted. Legolas held their children and marvelled over the fact that he was a father. He looked down at his beautiful children and began making plans for them in his head. Manquárë watched him out of the corner of her eye and when Nilcore began crying gestured for Legolas to pass him to her so she could feed him. This she did then Firnnov requested a feed so she fed her too.

A few days later Thranduil announced he was sailing to the undying lands leaving Manquárë and Legolas to rule Mirkwood. Legolas was sad but happy at the same time as he knew his father would be safe in the Undying Lands. He knew he and Manquárë had a heavy load ahead of them but determined to be the best king he could be. Over the next few weeks he helped Thranduil build a great grey ship to take him to the Undying Lands. When it was complete Thranduil called a gathering of all the elves of Mirkwood. They all came wishing to farewell their king. Thranduil gave a moving speech then motioned for Legolas and Manquárë to come forward. They did so carrying their children.

"I now officially pass my crown over to my son Legolas. Obey him as you did me"

Thranduil removed his crown and placed it upon Legolas head.

"I give you Lord Legolas and Lady Manquárë of Mirkwood and their children Prince Nilcore and Princess Firnnov"

The elves cheered and Legolas nodded to them. Manquárë smiled. Thranduil turned and boarded his ship. With a wave he set off. Legolas waved back.

"Aa' I'sul nora lanne'lle" (May the wind fill your sails) Legolas called out.

"Diolla lle" (thank you) Thranduil called back then was gone.

Legolas and Manquárë returned to their dwelling to prepare for their first day as King and Queen of Mirkwood.

The End

**Back to Legolas Fan Fiction**


End file.
